An Extended Greeting
by DecorusSomnium
Summary: Buffy's first dinner with the gang as Jacks girlfriend. How will Daniel, Teal'c and Sam react to this bit of surprising news? Fourth in Hello,Goodbye series. Oneshot.


_**An Extended Greeting**_

**_Summary: _**Buffy's first dinner with the gang as Jacks girlfriend. How will Daniel, Teal'c and Sam react to this bit of surprising news?

**_Notes: _**So, I was not, absolutely _was not, _going to write a sequel to Hello Always Ends In Goodbye, yet here it is, in its sequel glory. This is the fourth in the Hello, Goodbye series. One-shot. Thanks to **Catlimere, Toniboo, spk, kimbclar, onlimain, Sheilynn, and pheonix's shadow **for reviewing!

**_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own Stargate or Buffy.

* * *

To say she was nervous was an understatement. She was petrified. Terrified. Frightened beyond belief. She was so scared, she felt like she was going to pee her pants.

Tonight was the night that Buffy met The Friends.

Even though she had already, technically, met them years ago, Buffy didn't count that because it was only in a work related way. She gave them advice and warnings, said goodbye, and left. But now that she was involved with one of them, it changed things. She would be talking to them on a more personal level. Buffy had tried to delay the meeting as long as possible, but Jack just was not having it. He wanted her to have dinner with him, Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c.

As his _girlfriend. _Of two weeks.

And she was willing to bet that Jack had yet to tell his team mates.

"Are you nervous?" Jack asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Nope," she replied, lying through her teeth.

* * *

They didn't expect to see her when Jack opened the door after they had knocked. Daniel was surprised, but delighted to see her. Teal'c was impassive as always, but a small smile did curve his lips. Sam was surprised and suspicious.

"Buffy. Hi." She said, looking at Jack for an explanation. All she got was an answering grin. It was a grin of a smug man.

"Hi, Sam. Daniel. Teal'c. How are you guys?" The shorter blonde asked, giving them a weak smile.

They entered and stood in Jack's foyer a little awkwardly. "I'm good," Daniel said, shooting Jack a few questioning looks. Teal'c nodded, and Buffy took that as also good. Sam just stared at her.

"Uh..." was all Buffy could say, looking over to Jack in a silent plea to help.

He got the message, clapping his hands together to get their attention, though they were already staring at him. "C'mon, guys. Dinner's ready." He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. They quietly sat at the table, passing around food, until Sam found her voice.

"So, Buffy. We didn't expect to see you here." She said, giving her a curious look.

The Slayer glanced down at her hands, which were fiddling with the cutlery. _What to say, what to say,_ she thought desperately, once again looking at Jack for help. He just smiled at her, and she mentally cursed him in all the languages she could think of. _Wouldn't Willow be proud?_

"Yeah, I guessed that. Jack," at this she gave him a light kick under the table, making him wince, "obviously didn't mention I was going to be here."

Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c just stared at her, waiting for her to expound.

"We've been...dating." She finally explained, blushing a little.

Sam's eyes widened, Daniel smiled, and Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "For how long?" Daniel and Sam asked in unison. Jack winced once again, but for a different reason. He knew it was time for him to jump in and lend a helping hand.

"For two weeks."

His announcement was met in silence. Sam gave an exasperated sigh, muttering about never being told anything. Daniel gave him a frown for not telling him, and Teal'c just nodded his head. They all sat in silence for a few minutes, eating their spaghetti and sipping their wine. Sam opened her mouth, about to say something, before deciding against it. Finally, she cleared her throat and glanced up at Buffy, who was pushing her noodles around on her plate.

"So, Buffy." She repeated. The blonde looked up at her. "What do you do?"

Buffy's eyes widened. She knew that there was something she had forgotten to tell Jack.

"Uh, I work at this all-girls school. I help find girls suitable for the school, and I try to recruit them." It wasn't exactly a lie. Just an omission.

How do you tell your boyfriend that you're the Slayer?

* * *

The End.

Tell me what you think!


End file.
